Uninstall
by Chukipye
Summary: The world today is kind of sick. That's one thing he has started to see now, and he blames himself. He starts to think about how good things used to be between him and the rest of the world, and how we managed to destroy that. In angst and anger, when things become too real for him, he starts to run, wishing to change the world back to what it used to be. ONESHOT


**After listening to Uninstall many many MANY times, I decided to write a Hetalia FanFic Oneshot about it! Since I interpret Uninstall as a sad song, This will be a sad Fanfic (I hope).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uninstall or Hetalia. Japan owns both.**

He just kept running. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was away. The world was different, scarier, sadder… the memories were flooding back. He stopped and turned, pale. He knew this one…

"_See Japan! The leaves are super pretty here too! Especially in Fall!" Japan smiled at his eager friend._

"_Hai. Your country certainly is beautiful, and much different than mine." He grinned back._

"_So, are you gonna come to my Christmas party this year?" Japan looked down._

"_So sorry, but the war…" He smiled reassuringly._

"_That's ok, I understand. Just…be careful…" Japan smiled back._

"_Hai. Sayonara *********" _

The memory faded. He knew what happened next…

"_Japan….I thought we were friends….why? WHY?" He shouted. Japan flinched. He was already bleeding heavily._

"_*****-san….I didn't want to….it was orders from Doitsu…." Japan struggled to breathe._

"_Wha-what is happening?" Japan started coughing._

"_Orders. Welcome to War…." He walked away from his 'friend'._

He couldn't stand it any longer. He ran again, through the city. He passed by old memories, not daring to look. He soon tripped, forced to stop. He heard the laughter and looked up. He was in the park, and there was the bench.

"_Mr.******, I don't think that's…"_

"_Of course it is! You just got to use your imagination Lithuania! It's fun! Now see, that cloud looks like a rabbit!" He pointed. Lithuania smiled._

"_It kind of does…"_

The good memory ended quicker this time.

"_Please….don't go… I need you…" He held out his hand, pleadingly. Lithuania turned away._

"_I don't need you."_

He could feel the tears now. He sprinted away from the park. He headed toward his secret hideout, remembering too late where he had to pass…. The memory started…

"_Mon Cher, that is not how you skip a rock." France sighed._

"_I can do it France! It's all in the wrist!" He laughed and tried again, failing._

"_This is how you do it." France picked up a rock and skipped it 3 times._

"_DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME! Teach me! Pleeaase!" France smiled._

"_Of course mon cher. Now…"_

Not all good things last…

"_Mon…Cher…help me…." France pleaded. He stared at him, with cold unforgiving eyes._

"_I tried. You didn't. I'm not going to fight England for you." He started to walk away. France grabbed his arm._

"_I fought him for you." He pulled his arm away, pushing France to the ground._

"_I won't fight him for you." He walked away, leaving France on the ground._

He left, already knowing what happened. He froze when he saw the next scene.

"_Comrade, how do you play this game?" Russia called out. He slowed down a little, turning and grinning._

"_It's called 'Tag'! You chase me and try to tag me! Then I chase you!" He grinned. Russia cocked his head._

"_This game is confusing, but I'll try!"_

The scene changed, he didn't get a chance to look away.

"_You brought this on yourself… Commie." He pointed the gun at Russia's head. Russia did the same._

"_You tried to beat me comrade, which was not very smart." They stood, glaring at each other, a gun to each other's head._

He didn't want to live through all of this again! He reached his hideout. He didn't know what to do, he started punching the walls. His knuckles were bleeding. Someone grabbed his arm. He pushed them away. He turned to see who it was. Innocent purple eyes looked up at him, hurt. There wasn't even a good memory this time. He felt backed away, until he bumped into something. He turned and paled at the sight. The same purple eyes were now glaring at him.

"_You had this coming…******"_ He turned and ran, leaving them behind. He soon reached a field. He saw a small blond head and froze.

_The child giggled and snuck up behind the man. He wrapped him in a hug._

"_IGGY! I scared you!" England turned and smiled._

"_Yes, you did. But you're brave enough for the both of us, right ****?" The child grinned and nodded._

"_Iggy, am I gonna grow up to be big and strong like you!" England kneeled, getting down to his height._

"_Yes, America, you will."_

_Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. England was now wearing his military uniform….the old one. He wore his military uniform. Prussia's training was all down to this._

"_I..won't let you leave me!" England ran and grabbed his arm. He pulled away and punched him in the arm. He could hear the bone crack. England cried out in pain and held his arm._

"NO ENGLAND!" He ran out to grab England. He was about to grab his arm when England disappeared. He kept running, he was never going to stop. He soon tripped and fell to his knees, sobbing.

"America? AMERICA? What's wrong?" He looked up, tears still streaming down his face, at the voice. England was running toward him, wearing his modern-day uniform.

"E-England?" He sniffed. He stood up, shaking.

"ENGLAND!" America ran towards England, sobbing, and the older nation wrapped him in a hug, just like the old days.

"It's ok…I got you… you get used to it. Trust me." England rubbed his back.

_Trust Me._

**I kind of based this off the CMV I saw, but I TOTALLY made the dialogue up and I had to research the reason America was mad at France….**

**REVIEW Mah Oneshot por favor**

**BAD MEMORIES!**

**Japan- Pearl Harbor=America joining WW2= Atomic Bombs**

**Lithuania- Left America during Great Depression, went back to Russia.**

**France- During the French Revolution, he got into a war with England and asked America for help, since France helped during Revolutionary War. America said no.**

**Canada- War of 1812, He burned down America's white house with England's help.**

**England- Revolutionary War**

**BTW- Prussia's general trained the American army to fight the British.**


End file.
